Un ciel étoilé
by dawnsummers
Summary: Buffy est à la quête de sa jeunesse perdue... qu'est-ce qui la lui rendra??? Iiiiiii ça à lair nul comme ça mais cest ma première fic et c'était songé...


Un ciel étoilé  
  
Dans la pénombre, Buffy se réveilla en sursaut. Le souffle court et la bouche ouverte, la jeune femme tentait de distinguer la tapisserie du mur de sa chambre. Pourtant, tout ce quelle parvenait à entrevoir à travers ses yeux mi-clos étaient des étoiles fluorescentes. Elle se rappelait ne plus avoir collé de ces trucs de plastique à son plafond depuis l'âge de 16 ans. L'âge où elle avait du laisser tomber sa jeunesse pour faire son entrée dans le monde des adultes, laissant place à une toute nouvelle vie. Cette nouvelle vie qui faisait en sorte que Buffy ne se trouvait non pas dans son lit, mais bien sur le sol de l'un des nombreux cimetières de Sunnydale.  
  
- Ironie... pensa-t-elle. À cette heure-ci, je devrais me trouver au pieu et c'est lui qui repose dans ma main !  
  
Des réflexions comme celle-ci traversaient sans cesse l'esprit tourmenté de la Tueuse. Ses amis croyaient qu'elle avait finit par accepter son statut. En réalité, Buffy ne réussirait jamais à éliminer tout regret de sa tête. Tout ce qu'elle parvenait à chasser se nommaient vampires ou démons... Buffy Summers n'avait pas choisi de perdre son adolescence. Certaines jeunes filles tombaient volontairement enceinte à 16 ans et gaspillaient ainsi de nombreuses et précieuses années de leur existence. Ce n'était pas son cas, et elle devait subir les conséquences d'un acte qui n'était pas le sien ; son élection.  
  
La jeune femme se souvenait très bien de l'année où son enfer avait débuté. Elle avait emménagé à Sunnydale, sur la Bouche de l'Enfer. Puis, elle avait continué la mission qui lui avait été attribuée. Buffy avait besoin de mener une vie normale, elle s'était alors jetée dans les bras du premier venu. Angel. Oui, elle l'avait aimé, mais uniquement parce que c'était nécessaire pour préserver le minuscule lien qui la tenait connectée à la réalité. Alors qu'elle croyait avoir au moins un pied sur terre, Angélus est arrivé. Son premier amour était un vampire, sa tentative de connexion à une vie banale avait échoué. Même en tentant d'entretenir une relation comme celle de la plupart des filles de son âge, son destin la rattrapait et la frappait de plein fouet.  
  
***  
  
Toujours au cimetière, Buffy patrouillait. Spike l'aperçut au loin et marcha dans sa direction. La Tueuse l'avait remarqué grâce à un don inexplicable que l'Exécutrice possédait, alors elle accéléra le pas. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à lui faire face, pas avoir à accepter ce qui lui semblait si inapproprié... elle fuyait. Bientôt, il la rattrapa et la frappa de plein fouet. Au c?ur. C'est là qu'il l'avait frappée, comme chaque fois que Buffy osait insérer son regard dans celui du vampire. Se noyer dans le doux bleu-gris de ses yeux, les yeux de l'homme ne lui. Comme son destin, il l'avait heurtée. Peut-être était-il son destin...  
  
- Je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie ne te ferait pas de tort, osa Spike. Mais je vois que tu...  
  
- Oh ! non, c'était... en fait, j'avais cru entendre un bruit par là-bas... le coupa Buffy. Comme quoi mes oreilles de Tueuse se font vieilles !  
  
- Est-ce que ton horaire de Tueuse te permet de t'asseoir un moment ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Il faut dire que cet emploi du temps est assez imprévisible, mais pour l'instant, comme la seule créature que je vois est devant moi, je me permets cette pause.  
  
Buffy s'était dite, en prononçant ces mots, que Spike était une créature des plus sexy... pensée qu'elle repoussa aussitôt.  
  
Les deux « amis » s'adossèrent à une pierre tombale. Sans dire un mot, ils contemplèrent les étoiles que le peu de nuages présents dans le ciel ne réussissait pas à cacher. Buffy se dandina pendant quelques instants, inconfortable, avant de découvrir qu'elle était assise sur son pieu. Elle le retira délicatement puis retourna à son occupation première. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que lors d'un moment, elle s'était permise d'observer les étoiles, couchée sur son pieu étouffé sous le poids de la normalité. Ou plutôt, Spike le lui avait permis... Tout à coup, brisant leur paix intérieure, une main surgit de la terre entre eux. Sa mission venait de les séparer...  
  
***  
  
Buffy se surprenait parfois à oublier que Spike était un vampire. C'est en réfléchissant à cela qu'elle s'était endormie par terre, au beau milieu de ce macabre lieu, quelques heures plus tôt. Cette nuit-là était calme. Les méchants démons semblaient surgir que lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'éloigner de ce qui la rendait heureuse. Spike lui faisait oublier sa nature. Elle avait peur de s'avouer ce qu'elle éprouvait à son égard un peu à cause de l'avenir de l'humanité. Elle ne voulait aucunement le mettre en jeu à force de s'oublier, d'oublier la Tueuse en elle plutôt. Peur aussi de décevoir Giles.  
  
***  
  
- Un seul vampire. Dire que j'ai gaspillé une belle grande nuit de sommeil pour ÇA ! se plaint Buffy.  
  
- Ce SEUL vampire aurait très bien pu tuer des dizaines d'innocents. Tu as fait une différence, répondit Giles.  
  
- Et quelle différence tous ces monstres font-ils dans MA vie ? Personne ne s'en soucie?  
  
Giles était certain, comme tous les autres, que sa protégée avait appris à vivre avec ce poids sur les épaules. Peut-être était-elle la Tueuse active depuis trop longtemps ? Buffy aurait souhaité qu'il en soit ainsi et que ses pouvoirs lui soient retirés, mais ça ne fonctionnait hélas pas ainsi. Elle pensait ne plus être capable de cacher son amour pour Spike bien longtemps...  
  
***  
  
Buffy descendit l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol de sa maison. Spike était assis par terre, adossé à son lit, l'ennui se dessinant sur son visage. Lorsqu'il aperçut celle qu'il aimait au pied des escaliers, il ne sut retenir une expression de joie. Il avait cessé d'espéré depuis longtemps déjà, mais sa présence lui faisait chaud au c?ur. Le vampire blond la regardait le dévisager, soudain incrédule. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'était que la jeune femme était en train de se dire à quel point il était séduisant. Il l'avait séduite. Avec son sourire ravageur, ses yeux pétillants, ses joues creusées, sa cicatrice au sourcil, ses cheveux décolorés, mais le plus important : avec son ÂME.  
  
Le matin, en se réveillant de ses 3 heures de repos bien mérité, Buffy avait beaucoup réfléchi. Elle en était finalement arrivée à une conclusion simple : Elle aimait Spike et elle se sentait bien à ses côtés. Elle retrouvait enfin... Buffy. La même Buffy qui menait encore une vie comme les autres quelques années auparavant.  
  
- Je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins, commença-t-elle. Je risquerais de me retrouver à Rome en bout de ligne... ah-ah ! Quel humour... Bon en fait je n'étais pas venue te raconter cette blague hilarante, mais je me suis dite que ça détendrait l'atmosphère si...  
  
Spike l'écoutait religieusement, sans piper mot. Il ne détachait pas son regard de la Tueuse, attendant qu'elle aboutisse. Buffy sentait ce regard peser lourd sur elle. Elle enchaîna...  
  
- Ça y est, l'atmosphère est détendu, la FunnyBuffy a encore frappé ! - Et puis, c'est beau à Rome ? la taquina-t-il.  
  
- Rome ? Une Tueuse comme moi n'a pas une seconde pour voyager ! Ohhh... je vois, c'est du sarcasme. J'ai toujours considéré cette forme d'humour comme excellente pour...  
  
- Buffy...  
  
- Je t'aime !  
  
Elle l'avait crié, incapable de tourner autour du pot plus longtemps. Spike baissa la tête. Quand il la releva, Buffy remarqua que ses yeux pétillaient encore plus qu'à l'habitude. C'était à cause des larmes qui les emplissaient. Elle s'approcha de lui, l'aida à se lever puis ils s'assirent tous deux sur le lit. Buffy plaça la tête de celui qu'elle aimait sur sa poitrine, contre son c?ur. Celui-ci s'était remis en marche. Elle chuchota à l'oreille de Spike :  
  
- Je ne vois que l'homme en toi, car c'est tout ce qu'il y a.  
  
À cet instant, un deuxième c?ur se mit à battre. Spike respirait ! Son c?ur battait la chamade et il respirait le bonheur ! Il était redevenu humain car celle qu'il aimait le voyait ainsi. Et c'est ce qu'il était. Un homme.  
  
***  
  
Un moment de bonheur avait fait perdre son âme à Angel. Celui que Buffy venait de vivre lui avait fait retrouver quelque chose qu'elle avait perdu. Cette journée-là, elle sortit faire quelques courses. Elle se sentait normale, et vivante. Le soir, elle se donna congé. Buffy se rendit au pieu à 20 heures. Elle s'étendit dans son lit. La jeune fille s'endormit en comptant les étoiles lumineuses collées à son plafond.  
  
De l'embrasure de la porte, Spike regardait Buffy dormir. Elle avait le sourire au lèvres, comme une fillette la nuit de Noël. Elle rêvait sans doute au cadeau qui reposait au pied de son lit. Son destin, sa jeunesse retrouvée, SPIKE.  
  
La Fin 


End file.
